What Have You Done
by Kraehenhexe
Summary: Looking around, he spotted Cloud sitting nearby, nonchalantly cleaning his blade. Catching the spots of blood on its tip, Tidus asked the older man in a strangled voice, "You did this?" WARNING: Character death.


**Title:** What Have You Done

**Pairing:** None

**Warnings:** Character death :(

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Final Fantasy VII, X, or XIII, Square Enix does! I dont own "What Have You Done" either, that goes to Within Temptation. :)

* * *

Hope was walking through the woods of Gran Pulse aimlessly, the l'Cie bored out of his mind. A sigh left his pale lips as he turned his green eyes skywards, watching the blue-colored atmosphere with an air of loneliness.

He greatly missed Vanille and Fang, the two having been in crystal for almost a year. The fourteen year old was still mourning for the loss of his two friends, Lightning having helped him get through the toughest spots at the very beginning. His lips turned up in a smile.

Lightning was like a mother or older sister to him. She was always looking to protect him, and didn't take too well to the time when Snow kidnapped the silverette to make some mischief in Lebreau's bar. The muscled blonde had gotten a harsh beating for that as a reprimand for taking Hope. The boy himself had only gotten a scolding before being left to his own devices.

Which was how Hope found himself wandering the monster-laden forest, whistling an off-key tune in the middle of the afternoon.

A branch snapping behind him caused him to turn, a look of wariness on his face before it melted into one of joy at the sight of his older brother, Cloud. The silverette grinned widely, racing towards the black-clad man.

"Cloud!" Hope cried happily, his arms outstretched as if to embrace the man. He fully expected himself to be surrounded by warmth any second, but instead was caught by surprise as cold steel plunged through his abdomen. He stared at his stomach in shock, seeing one of Cloud's broadswords impaling him completely. He gave the blonde man a stricken look as the blade was yanked from his body, the young teen crumpling to the ground, dead.

Cloud stared down at his youngest brother. Hope had done nothing wrong, except that the fact he had silver hair gave evidence that he might have some S-cells inside him. The blonde wasn't taking the chance that Sephiroth might return, so he killed the teen in order to prevent it.

He sat against a tree nearby the corpse, keeping monsters at bay while he cleaned the crimson blood from his sword. He didn't have to wait long, for the tell-tale whoosh of a portal opening followed by a shocked cry announced the arrival of his other brother, Tidus.

The tanned blitzer raced forwards as soon as Hope's crumpled form entered his sights, the middle brother kneeling beside the dead boy and hugging his body close. Looking around, he spotted Cloud sitting nearby, nonchalantly cleaning his blade. Catching the spots of blood on its tip, Tidus asked the older man in a strangled voice, "You did this?"

Mako-infused eyes met ocean blue ones, the elder nodding solemnly. He ignored Tidus' scream of disbelief, and didn't care as the teen raced up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, picking him up and shoving him against the tree. Tear-filled eyes met his, and the blonde pinning him gave him a look of betrayal.

"Explain why."

Cloud blinked slowly in response.

"Answer me, dammit!" A fist connected with his cheek, the skin immediately beginning a slight swelling from the force of the hit. Cloud chuckled quietly and rubbed gently at the spot, wincing slightly.

"I did it because Hope had silver hair. He might have had S-cells inside him, and I was preventing another attack from Sephiroth." The ex-SOLDIER stared on, emotionless, as tears flowed down his brother's cheeks.

Tidus clenched his hands into fists, turning his back on the older man. "You are no longer my brother, Cloud." he stated fiercely. "You're dead to me."

Cloud pretended he didn't feel the pang of guilt and sadness in his heart at Tidus' harsh words. "So be it." he replied stonily.

Tidus opened a new portal, the blitzer pausing before he jumped in. "Tomorrow was Hope's birthday, Cloud." He didn't notice Cloud's eyes widening. "He'll never forget your present."

With that, the tanned athlete leaped through dimensions, leaving behind murderer, ex-brother, and enemy who's tears streaked down his pale face as he wept for the brother he had lost.


End file.
